


Lingering Curse

by kentuckyfriedsushi



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, M/M, dragon!Peasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kentuckyfriedsushi/pseuds/kentuckyfriedsushi
Summary: A few months after the events of Superstar Saga, Luigi discovers a familiar face has still been affected by Cackletta.
Relationships: Luigi/Mamekku Ouji | Prince Peasley
Kudos: 37





	Lingering Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute one shot based on some adorable drawings by https://super-maria--blog.tumblr.com/. Please go check out their blog!

In any normal circumstance, Luigi would never go out in the middle of the night to a large and spooky cave. He was cowardly enough to be afraid of his own shadow! But Luigi was more brave than others might think. This is the same man who trekked through multiple haunted residences to save his loved ones, and tonight was no exception.

Luigi trekked calmly through the lush forest while holding a large paper bag filled with goods. He nonchalantly whistled a familiar tune and then suddenly paused. In front of the plumber was a large cave. It was eerily quiet and so dark you couldn't see your feet. Still, Luigi waltzed right in without any hesitation. He continued to walk deeper into the cave and resumed his whistling. A few minutes later, Luigi stopped walking and bent over to his bag. He reached into it and pulled out a lighter. Flicking it on, Luigi suddenly called out in the darkness.

"Peasley! I brought some stuff for you!"

A low growl echoed throughout the cave followed by heavy footsteps. A creature slowly crawled to Luigi until they were face to face. It had a large and narrow head, resembling that of a crocodile. On its head were small curved horned making it seem like the monster had eyebrows. The beast stared sternly at Luigi for a few seconds until its face suddenly softened and nuzzled his body.

"Ah! Peasley! That tickles!" Luigi giggled as the creature continued to lovingly nuzzle him. It then rubbed the plumber's chest hard enough to make him tumble to the ground. Luigi dropped the lighter as he fell, consuming their surroundings in darkness once again. Luigi started to look for the lighter but was stopped when light filled his vision once again. He turned to see the creature standing by a bonfire consisting of several charred logs. Its nostrils plumed with smoke as it eagerly looked at Luigi.

Luigi softly chuckled. "You don't have to light the fire every time. That's why I brought the lighter!" He then got himself back on his feet to look at his unusual friend.

His strange friend was a dragon, something rarely seen in the Mushroom Kingdom. (Unless you count Bowser.) The dragon's body was stocky with lime green scales coating it. Its lower jaw and belly were cream colored however, and on its back were a pair of abnormally tiny wings that definitely weren't able to lift it up. What was most peculiar about this dragon was that it was actually Prince Peasley of the Beanbean Kingdom.

The chaos started a few months after the brothers' journey to defeat the wicked Cackletta. Once, the two had to scale up the top of Hoohoo Mountain to search for the coveted Hoohoo Blocks. On the summit of the mountain was a large egg being guarded by the pterodactyl-like fellow known as Blablanadon. He claimed to have found the egg first and was watching over it like a doting mother. The egg suddenly cracked open, but a monstrous dragon emerged instead! The bros called it Dragohoho initially. It fought Mario and Luigi in its fury while spewing out fiery blocks and very large stones to use as a pedestal. Once the beast was finally defeated, it was engulfed in a bright light and transformed into none other than Prince Peasley!

The prince congratulated the bros and explained to them that Cackletta planted a curse on him that turned him into a dragon. She then sealed him inside of an egg, waiting to break at any moment. Peasley then turned out to be a helpful ally to them on their quest. He gave Luigi a golden rose to show to the royal guards at Beanbean Kingdom in order to access the castle and even planted a bomb in the infiltrated castle of Bowletta after she was soundly defeated. The bros and Peasley also developed sort of a friendly rivalry during their time in his homeland. Peasley made a bet with the bros to see who could collect all of the shards of the Beanstar when it shattered first. The hefty (albeit useless) prize of millions of Mushroom Coins was rewarded to the bros of course.

After Cackletta's demise, everything seemed to return to normal. But one faithful afternoon changed everything. Luigi was happily relaxing in the quaint little cottage the two brothers resided in when he suddenly heard a loud crash. Bolting out of the couch and out the front door, Luigi laid his eyes upon the body of a certain dragon, wounded and exhausted, right in their front yard. He immediately recognized it and rushed up to it in horror.

"Prince Peasley!" He cried in panic. "Is that you?"

The dragon weakly nodded its head. Luigi scanned the area around the house to see if there were any witnesses. Fortunately for him, Mario was at the princess's castle. Luigi didn't want any Toads to see the creature before him. They would surely flip out, tell the princess, and try to get rid of it as quickly as possible. Luigi looked at Peasley once more.

"Can you walk? I need to take you somewhere safe where no one will see you," he asked.

He clamored on his feet, panting heavily with every movement. Luigi gently put his hands around the dragon's neck and began to lead him towards the forest near his home. The two trudged for what seemed like hours until Luigi spotted a large cave in the density of the forest. When the two entered the mouth of the cave, Peasley suddenly collapsed. Luigi panicked and delicately put his hands on the dragon's head.

"Please," Luigi whimpered. "Please hang on Prince! I'll be right back!"

Luigi then ran out of the cave and frantically looked around for something. When his eyes met the trunk of an old tree, he ran up to it. To his utter relief, red and white mushrooms were nestled on the ground near it. He carefully picked two and sprinted back into the cave.

The plumber bent down to Peasley's injured body and held a mushroom to his mouth. "You need to eat this," he whispered to the draconic prince. The dragon slowly opened his jaw, and Luigi delicately placed it in his maw. Peasley slowly gnawed on the mushroom and swallowed it. After what seemed to be three of the most stressful minutes in Luigi's life, Peasley let out a satisfied growl and relaxed his body.

Luigi gently smiled. "Feeling better?"

The dragon nodded happily and closed his eyes into a restful slumber. Luigi ran a hand through the scaly hide of his friend and decided to rest his body on the floor.

Half an hour later, Peasley woke up to see Luigi laying on the stone ground. He lightly nudged the plumber's torse with his snout. The man in green stirred before opening his eyes to see the dragon eagerly looking down at him.

"You're awake. Thank the stars."

Luigi then sat up and faced the dragon.

"So...is there anyway you could, uh, talk?"

Peasley briefly paused in thought before intently staring at Luigi. Luigi looked bewildered.

"Uh...what's wrong?"

_Luigi._

His head rose in alarm, and he looked around the cave. A gentle yet vaguely familiar voice had ringed in his head.

"W-who said that?"

_Luigi. It's me._

The human then turned to face his dragon companion.

"Peasley? Is that you?"

_Ah, you can hear me!_ Peasley then wagged his tail in excitement.

Luigi was in absolute shock. "How did you do that?" he stammered.

_I tried sending a message to your mind. Basically I tried to use telepathy. But I had no idea it would actually work!_

Luigi let out a small laugh. "Well, you're an incredibly talented man."

Peasley let out a weird sound, almost like a chuckle.

_Oh, Luigi!_

The plumber's smile then faded and was replaced with a serious look. "Peasley. How did this happen? I thought Mario and I destroyed Cackletta for good!"

_I have no idea. Perhaps the curse she laid on me has some underlying effects._

"Whatever it is," Luigi said, "we have to get you back to normal! I'm sure your mother is worried sick! Not to mention the people of Beanbean Kingdom."

The dragon then let out a long sigh. _They don't even know what happened to me._

"What!?"

He sadly nodded. _It happened three days ago. I was in my room when pain suddenly racked my body. Everything hurt for what felt like eternity until it suddenly stopped. I rushed to the bathroom and looked in the mirror only to find a hideous beast staring right back at me! I was so terrified, I didn't even realize I was moving on all fours. In a state of panic, I leaped out of the castle window and into the royal garden. I had to get out of here. I couldn't let anyone see me like this. I escaped Castle Town as stealthily as I could. After hours of running, I found myself in Stardust Fields. That's when I realized what I needed to do. I needed to find you, Luigi. I needed you._

Luigi felt his heart race at the mention of Peasley needing him. He was important to someone? It honestly warmed him that someone as significant as Prince Peasley relied on him for his help. This wasn't even the first time!

While searching for the pieces of the Beanstar, the prince was somehow shrunken and devoured by a large Piranha Plant. Luigi was on his own when he encountered the carnivorous flora. After defeating it, it spat out a tiny Peasley. Luigi then used his trusty hammer to turn Peasley back to normal. Once he was back to his regular self, the prince once again thanked Luigi and gave him a Bean Fruit. However, what truly resounded with Luigi during that moment was what the Beanish man had said to him.

"To think that you know such cool moves! You're a real zero! ...I mean hero!"

Peasley called him a hero. Luigi was a hero to him. Sure, he did accidentally call him a "zero", but Luigi was so used to being verbally abused that it didn't even faze him. Besides, the prince quickly corrected himself. It was that moment that Luigi became unmistakably infatuated by the prince.

He had previously swooned over the prince on several occasions, but Peasley's compliment truly touched him. He was just so handsome and brave. The man in green found himself constantly entranced by his dashing features and fabulous locks of golden blonde hair. To know now that he also had a heart of gold? That's when Luigi was truly won over.

So he dedicated himself to help Peasley as much as he could. Not just because he was royalty. Because Luigi loved him. He would go through all sorts of danger to find a cure to this dreadful curse and see Peasley's beautiful face once more.

"Ok! I'll help you turn back to normal!" Luigi exclaimed with determination.

A deep rumble came from Peasley.

_I knew I could count on you, Greenie._

It had now been several weeks since that day, and the two were actually making some progress! Luigi's good friend and mentor figure Professor Elvin Gadd happily offered to find a solution to Peasley's burning problem. He along with Luigi were the only ones who knew about what happened to the prince. The Beanish did not want anyone else to know, not even Mario or the Princess. His reasons were unclear, but it was obvious he was repulsed by this new form of his. However, Luigi didn't really find it all that hideous. Sure, he can look really scary when he's angry, but Peasley just seemed more like a puppy when around Luigi. A big, green and scaly puppy. Of course, he was too shy to tell Peasley this. Even though the two had grown closer the past few weeks, Luigi still couldn't muster up the courage to confess his love to Peasley. He was afraid of being rejected.

Luigi once again reached inside his paper bag and pulled out a package of something bright red.

"It's steak! I figured you'd want to try something other than fish."

Peasley let out a small roar of joy and immediately lunged towards the piece of raw meat.

Luigi quickly pulled the meat away from his grasp.

"Hold on!" he laughed. "It'll be much better cooked. Just be patient."

The dragon pathetically whimpered and laid down in mild annoyance. He was almost like a needy Chain Chomp when hungry.

Luigi took out a pair of scissors, a frying pan, some salt and pepper, and some vegetable oil. He sprayed the pan with some oil and set the meat on it. The man then coated the steak with the proper amount of salt and pepper. You can't let your food be unseasoned after all. Walking over to the bonfire, Luigi carefully set the pan above the bright orange flames.

"Ah, I forgot something," Luigi sheepishly remarked. "Peasley, there should be a spatula in the bag. Can you hand me it?"

The reptilian heir moved towards the bag and lowered his head into it. He emerged out of it with a small black spatula in his mouth. Peasley walked over to Luigi with the spatula.

He grinned and took it from his mouth. "Grazie."

The two of them then sat in silence while Luigi continued to cook the steak. The plumber was the first one to break the silence.

"You're usually not this quiet."

_Sorry. There's just been a lot on my mind._

"Like what?"

_I can't stop thinking about home. The kingdom must be in total chaos, and it's my fault._

Luigi frowned. "It isn't. I don't remember if you ever told your family that you had turned into a dragon before."

Peasley shook his head.

_Still, it pains me to think about. At least I'm lucky enough to have you with me._

The plumber felt himself begin to blush. "That's what friends are for. Besides, I was the first person you came to."

And because I love you, Luigi thought to himself. Luckily, Peasley couldn't read his mind.

He pulled the frying pan away from the fire and set it on the ground. Luigi then reached into the bag one last time holding a small jug of water and a comically large pet bowl. He poured a generous amount of water into the bowl and then sat himself across from Peasley.

"Dig in!" He smiled at his friend.

The dragon then began to devour the steak. In only a matter of seconds, it was gone, and Peasley was now drinking some water.

Luigi giggled. "How was it?"

_Good! I've never had steak like that before._

"I got the most expensive cut I could. Or...at least one that wouldn't make Mario yell at me. He can be a little stingy at times."

After half an hour of idle chit chat, Peasley was beginning to curl up for the night. He stared at Luigi with interest.

_It's getting late. Red must be wondering where you are._

Luigi shook his head. "I'm sure he's not worried about me. Besides, it could be a dangerous walk back home."

_Are you staying with me tonight?_

"Yeah. I've wanted to for a while, but I felt like it was never the right time."

_You can stay with me whenever you'd like Luigi._

Luigi felt his cheeks turn red. "Thanks Peasley."

Luigi walked towards the dragon and laid his body on his scaly body. He rested his head near the dragon's chest and wrapped his arms around Peasley's neck. Peasley was incredibly warm and surprisingly soft. It was almost like he was a giant living furnace probably from the fire in his core that he could breathe out. He could also hear Peasley's calm breathing and steady heartbeat which lulled him to sleep. Luigi felt his body relax and mind wind down as he leaned into the dragon's warmth. In his sleepy stupor, he smiled and lightly pecked the dragon on the cheek.

"Goodnight Peasley."

_Goodnight Luigi._

He then closed his eyes and submerged into a peaceful slumber.

_I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to https://super-maria--blog.tumblr.com/ for letting me write this!


End file.
